When a Tongue Slips it Speaks the Truth
by slashburd
Summary: Maybe sometimes you need to be led into temptation to be who you really are. M/M slash with significant smut content, if it offends, please don't read, you have been warned!


**Title: When a Tongue Slips it Speaks the Truth**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: Chris Jericho / Jack Swagger**

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true, I don't know or own these people (but I'd secretly love to!).**

**Summary: M/M Slash, lots of smut, some bad language, oneshot.**

He wasn't used to sneaking around in the shadows after midnight like this, looking over his shoulder constantly just in case someone had followed him. Chris couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he thought he was doing. The city streets disappeared below the quick pace of his feet and he pushed the shades further up his nose until they were pressed hard against his eyebrows, hoping that between them and the funnel necked jacket he was wearing his identity was pretty much concealed.

Reaching into his pocket he clawed around for the scrap of paper that he'd hastily scribbled the directions on earlier. Opening it under the amber glow of a Dublin streetlight he checked the details again, the address already memorized having had this trip planned for some time now. If he'd got it right the next left should take him there. Taking a deep breath he resumed his journey, heart pounding hard in his chest.

He arrived at the crossroads and turned left, pausing to run a hand through his hair and ruffle it back to life after the beating it had taken with the wind. Ahead he saw flashing lights glowing into the dark street and heard music pounding loudly with around twenty metres left to cover. There were two hefty looking security manning the door and he hoped that they wouldn't ask him any awkward questions.

Chris blew the last of a deeply taken breath out between tightly pursed lips to try and calm his nerves, looking up from the pavement to try and give himself an air of confidence he patently did not have. He didn't want to look like the sort of loser that had never done this before. By the time he'd regained his composure he was outside the entrance, one of the bouncers holding it open for him and shooting a friendly smile.

"Alright there big fella. Sure, have a good night won't ya now."

Taking his shades off with one hand and proffering the other to the man propping the door open Chris gave his best winning smile. He was soon engaged in a firm handshake, pleased that his hand had been accepted and knowing that it was always a good idea to show respect to the guys who ran the door anywhere but especially, he imagined, somewhere like this.

"Thanks man, lets hope I do."

Venturing through a set of interior double doors he deposited his coat into the cloakroom and was then greeted by the deafening pound of music somewhat alien to his ears and his tastes. It was certainly devoid enough of guitars to make him acutely aware that he wasn't in Kansas now. It was club dark inside, lights strobing and coloured beams flashing off the walls. Chris smoothed down the white fitted designer shirt he'd carefully selected earlier, dangling his shades from the v shape he'd created by leaving the top buttons undone.

Scanning the room he saw a sea of the backs of heads and animated faces, lots of smiles and laughter and more importantly, alcohol. Heading towards the bar at the rear wall he squeezed through the maze of tiny gaps, desperate to taste the first calming mouthful of Jack Daniels. When he finally made it through the crowd there was a queue of people around the bar all waiting to be served but he waited patiently, more patiently that he would've done usually, realising that his superstar status meant nothing here.

"It always takes ages, I tell ya I'll be another year older by the time I get a beer."

Chris heard the voice at his right hand side and turned to look, trying to figure out if that statement was aimed at him. Before him stood a tall, dark haired man, shaking his head and tipping his head towards the bar.

"They're shite here, if you're not screwin' any of 'em its pure hell trying to get a drop. Sean by the way."

The man held out his hand and a stunned Chris took it, making sure his shake was firm.

"Chris. Pleased to meet you man."

Their eyes met and Chris couldn't help but stare into the green eyes that sparkled back at him.

"Ahhhh, sounds to me like you're not from round here. First time?"

The singsong lilt of the voice asking the question captivated Chris. He merely nodded, still not willing to break eye contact.

"Sure, what's a matter with ya fella, cat got your Yankee tongue?"

Immediately Chris felt his cheeks being attacked by a hot blush. Deciding it wasn't the time or the place to explain that he was originally from Canada he opened his mouth to show he was capable of speech but was interrupted before he could do so.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking the mick outta ya there Chris, I'm awful at this flirting game at times, or had y'already noticed? Here, what's your poison, let me get 'em in and then I'll leave ya be."

The rapid fire battery of words shocked Chris. He'd expected nothing more than to spend the evening sat alone at a table with only neat Jack and shot nerves for company He'd left his 'moves' back at the hotel with his wedding ring, married life and unwitting colleagues, knowing that his usual cocky bravado had the potential to land him in the wrong kind of trouble tonight.

"JD and coke would be great, thanks."

Sean smiled and waved the barman over, shouting the order over the music with his back to Chris as he paid for the drinks. As he turned around Chris was disappointed to note that Sean had two glasses other than the one he passed him with the JD in.

"Now I'm off, back to the lad who thinks he's my boyfriend. Have a wild night fella, and be sure to say hello if I bump into yas later."

With a wink he was gone into the crowd, the last Chris saw of him was the two beer glasses being raised to head height as he snaked off into the darkness. Knocking back the drink in one Chris resumed his place in the queue and proceeded to order a two large JD's and a beer this time, knowing that would start to relax him and take the edge off his anxiety.

This time as he waited he scanned the sea of faces at either side of him. He'd realised that he didn't have a type when it came to men, the shock of having a type that was men at all had been more than enough of a revelation to him. Chris had always been into fashion and was able to say with some certainty who was a good looking guy and who was a moose's ass but he'd never thought anything of it until late last year. A summer of drunken fumbles with one of the cute college-dropout roadies who had pushed his luck after a few drinks had been the epiphany. Clearly he'd seen it in Chris before he'd realised it in himself. They'd only kissed and had a grope in the dark of the car park, it hadn't gone any further because of Chris' guilty conscience. A lot of intimate evenings with his wife had passed since then and Chris knew he'd never felt so alive or so aroused with her as he had in the arms of the toned blonde boy before or since.

All these years he'd been happily married, played the doting dad, laughed along with the gay jokes in the locker rooms and now, here he was, stood dressed to kill in a gay bar in Dublin and all because of some frisky kid that had cast some kind of spell on him. The tour took them to Ireland every year and this time he'd come prepared, having googled for details of a bar so far from home that he'd never be recognised as long as he dressed right and wore more than his sequinned trunks and a smile. Months of waiting for the European tour accompanied by the torment of the memories of the young man's touch and pornographic kisses had turned him into a distant and pensive character. He knew people were talking about how he'd changed but he'd not trusted anyone enough to confide in them what he saw as the dark reason as to why.

The plan was simple. Find a guy, attempt to screw him, prove that he wasn't that into guys, get it out of his system and head back home satisfied that it wasn't what he wanted and normality should just return. Surely there was no way he'd gone through nearly 40 years of life only to start writing with the wrong hand now and getting close enough to a man to prove that fact to him seemed the best way to exorcise the demon. He'd been trying to talk himself into not having these feelings for some time and it wasn't working. Talk was cheap.

As the barman returned Chris passed him the cash and didn't bother to wait for his change. Slamming down the JD's he dumped the glasses on the edge of the bar and fought his way across the room to go and perch on an unoccupied stool he'd spotted near the dancefloor. Although the music was as far as it was possible to be from the heavy rock Chris loved he couldn't help but notice how the dirty bassline was causing the mass of bodies to bounce, sway and undulate. Hips dragged flesh-packed denim in lazy circles, some men grinding on their dance partner, others happy dancing alone.

Taking a long swig from the beer bottle Chris nodded his head in time with the music, determined not to look out of place. A couple of passing guys smiled at him to which he reciprocated with his best friendly face, knowing that he needed to break the ice before there was the chance of anything happening, even a one night stand. He also didn't want to just settle for anyone so he made sure that he didn't catch the attention of anyone too old, too young or too ugly. He considered that he should stick to his standards even where men were concerned.

The buzz started to come now and although the people and the place remained clear the music sounded better and made his feet tap. Sliding off his stool he moved onto the edge of the dancefloor and started to mimic some of the more tame dancing he'd seen so far. At least he didn't feel out of place dancing alone. There was no way he could've done it in a straight club for fear of looking like a desperate oddball. He had to admit that gay guys had got it all worked out.

The music began to change, getting a little harder and faster but Chris kept up easily, allowing his shoulders to drop slightly and getting his hips to lead the rest of him. He closed his eyes and felt the music connect to the pleasantly intoxicated part of his brain, throwing a rolling and more slutty movement into the dance. One of the best things about being in such a physical line of work was the obligation to stay in shape and he knew that the outfit he'd selected showed the best of him off to full effect as he danced.

Feeling a hand slide around his waist and a body press against his back and sync seamlessly with the grind of his hips was the most pleasant shock of the night so far. Lips nuzzled the soft flesh at the back of his ear and Chris leaned his head to one side to open up the expanse of flesh to the mouth that was feasting on him. The first time he felt teeth graze down the moist nape of his neck he pressed back hard, looking for more contact, wishing he felt confident enough to ask the owner of the skilled mouth to clamp down hard and bite the hell out of him. The hickies left by roadie-boy had marked him badly but the slutty rush Chris had experienced when he'd caught sight of them in the locker room mirror the day after had been well worth getting marked up for.

He lifted his arm and put his hand on the back of the strong neck that met his touch, pulling it down hard to meet his skin as he carried on dancing. If he couldn't ask for it rough then he sure as hell could use his strength to make it rough and hope the hint was taken. A low moan reverberated against his skin and further fuelled the ever increasing bulge in Chris' jeans, a bulge that he longed to have groped soon.

Opening his eyes Chris took a moment to re-acclimatize himself to the darkness, licking his lips and readying himself to turn around and face the man that had been making him feel so good. He wasn't sure what to expect and certainly not who to expect. Covering the hand on his waistline with his own he unhooked the fingers from where they'd tangled into one of his belt loops and took a step to the side to get room enough to turn around.

Slamming hard into what felt like a brick wall Chris realised that he had badly mistimed his movement. He had collided with someone else on the dancefloor, proof of which lie in the broken glass on the floor and the cold, wet feeling he had running down the left leg of his jeans. Staring down the denim had changed colour and as he lifted his eyes slowly he could see that someone else's jeans were displaying a similar pattern change to his own.

"What the fuck – are you fucking blind?"

The tone was clearly of someone who was none too pleased and Chris felt the fingers he'd been holding onto extricate themselves from his own and, turning his attention from the damp trousers of the angry man, watched as a lithe young body rushed hurriedly from his side and off into the throng of people that had inadvertently cleared a circle around the mess on the floor.

Gulping hard Chris fumbled in his pockets for one of the alien looking paper notes he'd been spending and started to make his apologies.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout the mess. Here, let me get you another drink, pick up your laundry bill, whatever you need, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks."

He was sure he knew that voice, _that lisp._ Chris' heart literally stopped. It couldn't be. Could it? He shook his head in disbelief, initially refusing himself permission to bring his eyes up to where they needed to be to confirm his fears. He fought his instincts and slowly lifted his head until his stare became wide and white eyed, the bottom of his jaw close to dropping down and breaking his sunglasses.

"Swagger?"

"Chris?"

Both men stood in the middle of the dancefloor frozen solid and unable to look away from each other's stare. Chris felt his blood pressure rising with every breath, this wasn't meant to happen, nobody was meant to know him here. One evening of the experimental casual sex and that was it, it would be out of his system forever. He'd carefully planned this, how could it have gone so badly wrong? And for fucks sake, to his knowledge Swagger wasn't even gay so what was he doing here?.

He felt his head start to spin with the shock and the alcohol that now appeared to be conspiring against him. Turning to walk away he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, stopping him before he was capable of losing his balance again.

"Chris, what the fuck are you doing here? You do know this is a gay bar, right?"

Panic set in and Chris had no idea what to say. He didn't know how much of his dirty dancing Swagger had seen and he knew he'd look pretty stupid if he said that he'd never realised it was a gay bar but had spent the last ten minutes grinding against some guy's crotch. If he said he did know, well, that was it. The secret was out. Nobody would keep a secret like this in the wrestling business for long and Chris knew it would be ideal material for someone to keep stored up and seek favours on the back of.

Opting to try and avoid answering the question he ran his hand through his hair, something he always did for comfort when he felt awkward and in this case, unable to justify himself. The accusatory tone of the question had already got his heckles up though and it seemed a shame not to use them.

"I could ask you the same damned thing Swagger. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Chris crossed his arms across his chest, feeling rather proud of the rather pointed politician's answer that he'd just given. Sure it didn't quite answer what he'd been asked but it was the best he could do after so much JD and the throb of his aching groin taking over every sensation he was able to feel.

"I've just come down here for a few drinks and a good time. But then I know this is a gay bar and I know what I'm here for. You don't seem too sure...and a little defensive Chris if I may say so...."

A smug smile crossed Swagger's face and the corners of his mouth curled up, marking the evil intentions he had of making Chris squirm. He watched as Chris struggled to find the words to say to explain this all away, unafraid to enjoy the torture and watch the cogs turn behind those beautiful eyes. He had to be honest, scrubbed up Chris was pretty hot for an older guy and right now he wouldn't say no. At least he'd know which hotel bedroom he would be staying in and not risking going back to some random guy's house in a foreign country.

"I'm not being defensive, that's bullshit. You're just being an assclown Swagger, demanding to know what I'm doing here when frankly its fuck all to do with you where I am or what I do!"

Chris jabbed a finger into Swagger's chest with considerable force, trying his best to be forthright and domineering, trying to stop this line of questioning before it got started and he had to give any genuine answers. He'd figured that using his low toned and measured 'promo voice' would add some gravitas to his words.

"For what it's worth Chris, I think you're talking yourself into that one, not me. And the name's Jake, or should I start calling you by your ring name in the middle of a gay bar?"

Jake stepped closer to Chris until his full body was pressed against him, staring down at him from above with innocent looking baby blue eyes. Noting that Chris hadn't recoiled or shoved him away he raised his hand and cupped it around the back of the older man's head, bowing slightly and pressing his soft, moist lips against Chris' and lingering for a moment that seemed like a lifetime.

Stunned into silence and inaction by the confidence and cockiness of Jake kissing him without warning Chris didn't know what to do. Full warm lips moved against his own, dragging at them and daring them to part and take the tongue that came to life as the kiss persisted. He knew he should shove Jake away, tell him that this wasn't right, he wasn't gay and he'd just ended up there by mistake. Instead his body began to yield to the sensuality of the kiss and the tingling in his lips that made them deliciously sensitive.

Parting his lips he expected the rush of the slippery tongue to almost choke him. Instead it teased across the tip of his own tongue, flicking until it coaxed it into joining in with the dance their kiss had become. It was slow and teasing, their lips melding together until their mouths were open and tongues slipped easily between them, exploring and delving at nothing more than a languid pace.

Jake loved to kiss like this. Sure, there was a time for clashing, devouring kisses but this wasn't it. These kisses were the smouldering taper to a touch paper, a mere taste of what was to come if the spark was there. He stroked his tongue along Chris' lips, tasting every millimetre thoroughly before seeking the tangy Jack Daniels twang to be found when he licked along the sides of Chris' tongue. With a barely audible mew from the older man he felt the first major stirrings in his underwear. Everything was starting to tighten up and he was getting dangerously close to trying to persuade Chris to spend the night with him.

Lost in a sea of sexual confusion, light alcoholic haze and testosterone Chris realised that he was choosing not to stop the kiss. Peeping his eyes open for a second he registered the relaxed and peaceful look on Jake's face and it made him feel better that Jake wasn't forcing himself to be part of this. He was clearly as into it as Chris was getting himself with every passing minute. Yeah, he'd noticed Jake before and thought him to be a handsome man as opposed to the pretty boys of the roster like Rhodes and Bourne and hell, maybe even the lisp thing was blown out of proportion as this was the longest Chris had ever spent talking to him and he'd hardly noticed it after the initial shock of hearing it at all.

Feeling a hand slide down his side and then work its way round to grab his ass Chris was momentarily startled. He gasped sharply which made Jake pull away, ending the kiss that was steadily elevating Chris to a state of arousal he didn't know he could reach. Instinctively he made a lunge for the lips he was missing already, grinding against Jake's leg and using a hand to indicate that his ass was by no means off limits, clamping it over the thick fingers that held a handful of his flesh. His stiff cock strained the material of his bejewelled jeans and as Jake responded by scooping under the cleft of Chris' ass to draw him closer, he was sure he'd been able to feel it convulsing every time the fabric grazed at the swollen tip.

Using his muscular arms to pull Chris to his tiptoes Jake now had a two healthy handfuls of Chris' backside. He began to steer their hips in a circular motion, knowing that it was already driving Chris crazy, the proof being pressed against him harder with every time it was his turn to sway forward. He repositioned slightly until his own cock was in direct contact with Chris' and imagined their naked bodies doing the same dance back in his hotel room then slipping a lubed finger down between the orbs and starting to stretch Chris to be able take his thick shaft inside. He needed to get Chris out of here, willing and hopefully ready. Jake knew he was almost ready to release without either of them getting naked, the sexual charge in the air sparking his balls to throb and ache.

Letting Jake take most of his weight Chris surrendered to the sensations emanating from his groin. He thought back to the drunken groping that had sparked his curiosity so long ago and it had been nothing like this. Maybe he had liked his body being slammed into the brickwork of the San An arena's loading bay, maybe the fingers that sneaked down his pants had been the best he'd ever felt, but this? This was on a whole other level. Chris interlocked his fingers at the back of Jake's neck and moved his mouth to one of the ears that was surrounded by a messy blonde crop, licking and biting at the lobe before the low panting groans started.

"Jake...hell...uhhhhhhh...Jake...you're gonna get me off all over myself if you don't stop making me dry hump you like a low-life backstreet whore. Can you feel what you're doing to me, its...ughhhhh...I just...need this. That's what I was doing here tonight. I want it but I feel like I'm losing my mind right now."

It was difficult to decipher who wanted to hear those words more but Chris had pressed his own panic button the minute his mouth started moving. Those desperate slutty mewls and pleading words were making his cock leak and it was starting sticky up his pants. He knew his plans of screwing to prove to himself that he wasn't into guys were going horribly wrong. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he wanted nothing more than for Jake to fuck the living daylights out of him. He wanted a man, this man, to mentally overpower him so he no longer questioned whether or not this was right or natural. Chris knew Jake was managing it with little or no effort so far, just by gradually tapping into the dormant desires already lurking below the surface of his otherwise cool and controlled exterior.

"Come back with me Chris, I can give you what you need. Let me show you how it feels to give it up; give it to me and I'll take you where you need to be, I promise."

Jake meant every word. If he could get Chris naked then he would give pleasure until he was covered in the hot load he knew Chris would shoot all over him when he was allowed to show just what he could do. He didn't care whether or not he had an orgasm himself, he just wanted to see Chris lost in the ether, writhing and not knowing whether or not he'd cum yet or was about to cum again. He imagined the look in Chris' virgin eyes if he was allowed to make love to him and cause the air to be full of illicit whimpers so heartfelt, so previously unheard and so gut wrenching that the mere thought of them went straight to his erection, making it jump and twitch hard.

Taking a deep breath Chris engaged another kiss and spoke into it, knowing Jake wouldn't miss any of the sentiment even if he didn't quite catch the words.

"Lets get a cab."

~~x~~

Their cab ride back had been short and tame, even small talk with a driver whose brogue they could barely translate had done nothing to calm them down. Jake sat there convinced that he reeked of sex, barely able to concertina his long legs into the back seat with his jeans hugging his form with no material to spare. They both knew Ireland was a Catholic and reasonably conservative country so there was never going to be any seedy back seat action but if their bodies couldn't act it hadn't stopped their minds working overtime.

~~x~~

Shutting the hotel room door behind him Jake unbuttoned his shirt and moved across the dimly lit space towards Chris, throwing the fabric that was now gathered in his hands to the floor. He grabbed the collar of Chris' shirt and pulled him closer to his bare skin, working deftly at the buttons until the warm fabric of the white shirt hung open. He saw that he older man's lips were now parted, his chest rising and falling at a revealing pace. He slid his hands underneath the loose shirt and pulled Chris close, feeling the heel of Chris' hand start to rub insistently at his nipple.

Chris stared straight up at Jake, taking in all the details of his face and the way those plump lips began to curl at the corners when he pushed harder on the nipple under his control. Moving his fingers to be able to twist and pull at it he heard the breaths quickening, never breaking the intense gaze that was adding another dimension to his touch. With a rough twist he felt the long fingers dig into the muscles at the small of his back and in response leant in to close his mouth around the erect nipple that had yet to receive any attention. Remembering how Jake had kissed him earlier he flicked at the stiffening nub until it turned a deep shade of red and then closed his teeth around it just hard enough to make Jake hiss. He hoped that this meant he was doing ok, not sure how Jake liked it yet.

It was clear to Jake that Chris had a good idea of how best to use what he'd been blessed with. He loved nipple play, especially when it was a little rough and ready. He pressed his chest against Chris' mouth hard, physically urging him to suckle harder. As the older man took the hint and started to sink his teeth in between powerfully sucking the entire fleshy bump into his mouth Jake couldn't help but grab a handful of the perfectly soft blonde hair and assist Chris in staying connected to him.

"I'd love to see your lips work my cock like that Chris. Give you something nice and long to suck on, something sweet to taste. I know you'd like that. I'd have you on your knees, wet mouth wide open, sliding myself over your tongue over and over again until I pump down the back of your throat."

Using the handful of hair he drew Chris away from his nipple, firmly pulling until he had enough access to drag his teeth along the corded muscles and veins that threw shadows over the older man's neck. Nuzzling the light stubble he purred as it scraped against his velvety skin, licking a row of stripes before nibbling down them gently, blowing warm and cold breaths onto the damp skin. Sinking his teeth into the flesh in the dip between neck and shoulder he sucked long and hard, feeling Chris weaken at his middle and pulling him close as he continued marking the skin.

"I'm going to make you mine Chris, all mine...."

The words sent shivers down Chris' spine, the sensation of being desired and devoured like that flooding his senses. The sting of the biting was bordering on exquisite and he threw his head back to allow a low moan to escape. He reached to Jake's shoulder for support with one hand and with the other dragged the hand from his ass and forced it between their fused hips, placing it firmly on his crotch.

Jake didn't waste any time in unbuckling the jeans and pulling the zipper down to get better access to what was inside. He dragged at the denim, peeling it down until Chris was able to kick his jeans and boots to one side. Finally concluding his assault on the bruised and bitten neck he took the point of Chris' chin in his hand and brushed his cheek against the strong jawline, inhaling the citrus smell of designer cologne as it mixed with the intoxicating whiskey vapour that tainted the pants that broke through the older man's lips.

Disentangling himself Jake guided Chris towards to the side of the large bed in the centre of the room, pulling back the sheets and backing him up until the edge of the mattress took Chris by surprise and he stumbled backwards, saving himself on his elbows. Seizing the opportunity Jake ran his fingers over the material of Chris' Jockey briefs until he reached the waistband and grabbed it, turning it over in his hands and slowly working the material down the toned legs until he was able to cast it onto a pile with the forlornly discarded jeans.

The rush of cold air around his member made Chris conscious of his prone and vulnerable position and he wanted nothing more than to drag the sheets over him. It was really happening now; a man who seemed to want him was stripping him naked and his body was responding to every barest breath. He couldn't deny that feeling that skilled tongue start to work its way up from the smooth base of his cock felt weird. It pressed down hard on the thick vein that ran along his shaft and he began to rock his hips up from the bed, silently urging the warm mouth to get to the tip and swallow him whole.

Jake knew that he gave good head, he'd had a lot of compliments over time but he was already sure that he wouldn't be letting Chris come just yet. His plan was to keep Chris the right side of spent until he could work is way inside and work on that sweet spot. As he licked the salty precum up he closed his eyes and imagined himself ploughing inbetween those tight cheeks, hands planted either side of the Canadian's contorted face as he was begging to be fucked harder.

Shaking the thought off Jake knew he'd be better off getting to his orgasm by doing it rather than just thinking about it. He cast his eyes towards Chris' face, noting the startled look on it as his wide tongue cleaned up the sticky dribbles and moaning himself when he swirled the taste around his mouth. From where he was it looked as if Chris was mesmerised by the blonde scruff of hair that was moving backwards and forwards in his lap. Jake grinned and planted a firm kiss on the reddened tip before getting to his feet.

Chris watched as one quick movement caused the boxers and jeans that had been hugged so tightly to Jake's ass and thighs to hit the carpet. He barely even noticed Jake step out of them as he found himself sitting up to be able to reach out and stroke the thick, smooth shaft that was now exposed to him.

Taking it in his hand he wrapped his fingers into a fist and just held it for a second, not knowing whether or not to start working it or to lean across and return the favour of the licks and kisses he had been on the receiving end of just moments before. Slowly he descended the fist until what little skin there was drew back to reveal a slick and shiny head, sparkling like a sugary lollipop and a deep pink colour against his lightly tanned hand. He couldn't resist just one deliberate lick across the very tip, looking up to notice Jake grinning down at him. He licked his lips and raised his fist to the end again, gripping tightly enough to see the skin straining over the pronounced veins in Jake's own shaft. The feeling of having a cock in his hand other than his own was a little alien but it felt right, so right that he slowly started to work his fist up and down.

Jake enjoyed the feel of the tentative hand but didn't want to be brought so close to the edge that he risked losing control too soon. The forward movement of the step forward he took made Chris release his grip and use both his hands to shuffle back further on to the bed. Steering Chris round until he was laid with his head on the fluffy white pillows Jake positioned himself between the parted thighs and allowed his body weight to only be half supported on his elbows, feeling the gentle rush of air against his cheek as it exited Chris' lungs due to the firm pressure on top of him. He felt the tip of his length brush against the bedsheets before it contacted with skin, being careful not to go near the unprepared pucker that he so wanted to enter.

Reaching under the pillows he withdrew a tube of lube and squeezed some out on his fingertips, all in full view of Chris' widening eyes. Rocking his weight onto one elbow he moved his hand down to rub some on his aching member and then the rest all over the valley between the bumps of Chris' ass, slicking them up with the silky liquid before pressing a fingertip against the virgin opening.

"Jake, I haven't...ever..I just thought I'd better say..."

Chris didn't want to break the mood but he didn't want Jake to think he'd got any experience of this. He didn't know how he was meant to react or what it was really going to feel like or what Jake thought he'd be capable of taking. He knew he wanted it and wanted it bad but the fear he felt about being so vulnerable and under someone else's control scared him more than he ever thought it would. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Jakes mouth, feeling his tongue dominated as the first stiff digit worked its way past the clenched muscles and slid inside, tearing through him as if he was being fucked already.

On hearing the breath hitching at the back of Chris' throat Jake considered stopping but thought back to his own first time. He'd been like Chris. Begging for it all night long and then when push came to shove quite literally his lover had been too considerate when he'd just wanted him to carry on, take his cherry and show him what the sex he'd dreamt about was really like. Maybe that's why he was here with Chris now; he knew there'd be no backouts on Chris' part, that just wasn't his style. Jake knew that he needed to keep his promise, his part of the bargain.

Deepening the kiss Jake slid another finger in, hearing the groan echo in his own mouth as Chris tried to spread his legs wider and pushed his hips down into the bed to make access easier. This time Jake started to work his fingers in and out until he was pounding them into the tight opening at a rapid pace, making sure not to catch that fleshy bump too hard or too often as it would make the his full entry easier if that feeling was what carried Chris through the pain.

"I'm going to fuck you Chris, make you scream my name. You'll be moaning it in your sleep every time you think of me inside you...."

Jake loved talking dirty and the clawing at his back and chest as he pumped his fingers and told Chris what he was going to do let him know that Chris was enjoying it too.

"Now just relax and take me Chris, I want to feel you opening up, showing me how much you want this, how much you want me to fuck you...to come with you, all over you, inside you. You're never going to want anyone else...."

Pulling his fingers out Jake quickly shifted his balance and positioned himself where he needed to be, using his slippery fingers to guide himself inside, the resistance lessened by the way he'd prepared Chris. With a sharp buck of his hips he was inside, the feeling of the tightness taking his breath away. He planted his hands under the edge of the pillows and stole a kiss which was peppered with swear words as he started to slide in and out.

Muffled cries escaped from Chris' mouth as he sunk his fingers into Jake's arms, holding on for dear life as the feeling of being so full finally began to give him pleasure instead of pain. He drew one leg up and hooked it around Jake, urging him to start pounding, torn between wanting to stop and never wanting to stop. Chris clenched hard and felt the first full stroke nearly split him in half. He pushed down hard to try and open up but it didn't matter, Jake was already pulling back out to slam down hard again and Chris' knew it was his turn to lose his breath with the sensation of being plundered so deeply inside.

"Jesus...fucking...Christ...Jake, what are you doing with that thing? For fuck's...sake don't stop...and if you stop I'll...." Chris arched his back and dug his head into the pillow, biting down hard on his lip to try and stave off his orgasm which he could feel building in his gut already. The rhythmic rubbing of his sweet spot was more pleasurable than he ever could have imagined and certainly more pleasurable than anything he'd ever known before.

Jake felt himself clawing at the bedsheets and he thrust harder into Chris, the arched body beneath him drawing him deeper inside every time he did. Lowering his mouth to Chris' neck he allowed the moans and groans to escape freely between kissing and biting at the lightly sweat slicked skin.

"Chris, you're...amazing.... I never want to stop...mmmmmm...so tight, so hot. Fuck...Chris...ohhhhh Chris...."

Hearing his name being panted out was the beginning of the end for Chris. As Jake bucked his hips faster Chris grabbed a handful of the scruffy and damp hair that topped his lover's head, pulling until he could smash his lips into those just centimetres above his own, claiming Jake's dirty talking mouth in the final moments before he exploded. Before he had the power to stop it he felt the pressure riding over the fleshy bump inside him one final time and he was gone. Hot splashes crashed down onto his stomach and chest and he cried out over and over again as the convulsions racked him, the noises swallowed by the kiss.

Jake took a moment to soak up the feeling and then pulled his lips away to cast his eyes over Chris' face and enjoy the view of his lover so lost in the moment, so satisfied and beautifully coated in his own release. He watched as Chris opened his eyes, still panting hard in time with the clenching of his muscles that Jake could feel vice-like around him. Feeling Chris' hand cup his face and stroke a thumb across his lips he couldn't help but react when he heard the voice from between Chris' kiss battered lips.

"Come for me Jake...make me yours...."

The words started the fireworks in Jake's chest that raced down his full length of his body, the crushing orgasm hitting him hard, making him groan like an unearthly creature. The deep ache inside him subsided as he pressed his hips tightly against Chris, every twitch and spasm magnified as if it rocked him to the core. The sensation of his release contained inside Chris and slowly working its way around his relaxing shaft gave him goosebumps head to toe. As he withdrew he couldn't resist but to rub his fingers over the abused entrance and slide inside to find that sweet spot and massage it, listening to Chris mew and moan under his breath as he lay powerless to resist the touch.

He did that until he felt Chris needed a break and slid over Chris' leg and lay at the side of him, propped up on one elbow, smiling as he saw a similar smile creep across the older man's swollen and slightly bruised lips. He used one of the crumpled sheets to clean up some of the mess and then threw it aside, trailing his arm over Chris' still heaving chest, running his hand in patterns all over the glistening skin and wishing for the moment never to end.

Chris enjoyed being so attended to and touched, realising that he didn't care that it was another man. He'd never felt so alive, so totally and utterly happy and satisfied by being with anyone. In the moments of clarity when he'd felt so totally out of control and surrendered his heart, body and soul to Jake he knew he'd have to go back home and break it off. There was no way back from this, in fact he didn't want there to be a way back from this. He tousled Jake's hair in his fingers and decided it was no guts no glory time; emotions the Jericho way.

"So, Jake, I know this is a strange time to ask this but, you think you might wanna hook up...y'know...with me? I've got some shit to sort out first and its not all moonlight and roses putting up with me but, well, like you said, right now I don't think I do want anyone else."

The words were out there now. Chris had nothing to lose and everything to gain by being honest with his young lover. He'd taken the chance on the club, on coming back here with Jake and he reckoned he might as well hit for home.

Jake stared down at Chris, shoving concerns about whether or not it was just the orgasm talking to the back of his mind. Scanning his eyes over the furrowed brow beneath him it was clear that Chris meant it, he was hanging his heart out to dry here and Jake knew it was there for the taking if he wanted it. Chris was known for his no-nonsense approach to everything and Jake acknowledged that was the reason why he'd literally bumped into Chris when and where he had.

Leaning down he softly kissed Chris just like he had back in the club, no sexual intent, no lust driving them together, just lazily enjoying each other. As Chris responded Jake made his decision.

"As long as you think you can keep up with me, I'm good with that."

With a cheeky and toothy smile he pulled Chris on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around the strong back. He resumed their kiss, glad that for once he'd taken Mike's advice to go out and live a little and be proud of who he really was. Grinning into the kiss he was especially glad that he'd ignored the bit about not doing anything Mike wouldn't do....

**A/N: I know this one turned a bit epic but it's been a real labour of love that I just had to write, whether I wanted to or not it seems as I just kept coming back to it. All reads and reviews appreciated as always :)**


End file.
